


Animal Attraction

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Coda/Erin, Hoshi Meguri AU, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mating Bites, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Coda was feeling a bit nervous. He was always a bit on the jumpy side when any offworlder tried to make a peace treaty with Fang, but this time was different. The newly minted King Orion of Lama was on his way to Beastia for a talk, and though he may be old friends with Fang, Coda's informants said he was bringing a secret weapon with him. Could Lama's famous assassin really be as deadly and terrifying as Coda has heard? Or is he in for a very different kind of surprise?





	Animal Attraction

Coda held tight to his turban as the wind from the spacecraft’s landing gear whipped at his clothes. The shining gleam of the sun off the Laman vessel’s shear metal siding was almost blinding and he had to squint his eyes against the light. He sidestepped a little farther behind Fang so that his leader’s body blocked him from the onslaught of steaming air. He felt in his gut that this was going to be a very trying day, and all Bestians new better than to doubt their guts at times like these.

 

It wasn’t that this visit from Lama was unexpected. Coda had been waiting for the call that Orion wanted an audience with the Chief of Bestia’s Burst Roar Caravan ever since the young King took his star’s throne, with their vast merchant routes and heavy pull in several planet’s economies ,Burst Roar was a powerful ally and fearsome enemy to have. It made perfect sense that with his newly won title and the mysterious shared past that Fang often alluded to, that Orion would soon seek out a treaty with Chief Fang for the good of his people. Though, despite their supposed childhood friendship, Coda doubted such a treaty would come easily. Fang may be hot-headed and impulsive, but he was also fiercely loyal to those in the caravan. He wouldn’t do anything that could possibly put his family in jeopardy, and that included making nice with his old friend’s murder-sword-planet. It would take a something big to get Fang to budge on his resolve, and King Orion knew is. That’s what had Coda worried.

 

He had heard from his informants that King Orion was bringing along his ward and attendant; aka the Crimson Bolt. The fabled right hand sword of the young King of Lama, had more than made a name for himself in the short time he had been active. No one but Lama truly knew what he looked like, and even that information was new to them since King Orion had only recently taken the throne. The legend of the Crimson Bolt, however, had been steadily building for years now. The stories of his assassinations and the kills attributed to his name were almost as ridiculous in number as the were varied in execution, the only thing linking them to the name was the shock of red disappearing into the night after their end. It was enough to give Coda shivers, and apparently even enough to make fool hardy Fang take a few extra precautions. That was the only reason Coda could think of as to why they weren’t meeting the Laman envoy at Port Dadan or the Caravan homebase. Instead Fang had dragged Coda and a contingent of the Caravan’s strongest out to one of the farthest forest clearings to set up a tent camp to welcome the King and his hidden blade.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, the ship finally touched down and the ramp descended for the passengers to disembark. Fang chuffed a noise under his breath, calling his calvary to close ranks around him. Coda stepped forward until he was only a pace behind Fang’s right side and steeled himself for his first meeting with King Orion and his personal entourage of vicious warriors. 

 

Fortunately such readiness would not be required. 

 

Only one person walked down the ramp and into the clearing, and with the way Fang released a stressed breath and raised a hand in greeting, Coda knew this to be the King. Had he been wrong? Had his informants been mistaken in their sources? Coda prided himself in his information network and such a thing had never happened before; something must be up. 

 

“Orion, my old friend! It’s so good to see you!” Fang called happily, stepping forward to roughly clasp Orion’s hand, “How was your trip?”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Fang,” Orion said, steely expression turning to a grin for just a moment as he firmly shook his friend’s hand, “And it was as good as can be hoped for during the astral storm season. We only got mildly nauseous.”

 

“Speak for yourself Orion!” A boyish voice cried out indignantly. Coda flinched back as the slim form of a small redhead in Laman noble garb ducked out from behind the stiff-backed King. Even with his beastial senses, Coda hadn’t even noticed his presence, “It was so rough skirting around Eterno’s rings I thought my head was going to roll off my shoulders!”

 

“Fang, may introduce my ward and attendant, Erin” Orion said with a fond but put-upon sigh, “I promised him a long time ago that I would show him the beauty of Beastia if I ever had the chance. I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

 

“Of course not, Orion,” Fang said, wiley grin softening into something more understanding, “We of the Burst Roar Caravan know all about the importance of pack. Your cub is more than welcome at our fire, my friend. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Erin.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chief Fang!” Erin said with a bright smile, delicate pale fingers disappearing in Fang’s massive grip as the two shook hands, “Thank you for having us! Your planet is even more beautiful than Orion’s stories said it was!”

 

“I’m glad you think so, Little One,” Fang replied, “It is true that our world is one of great beauty, though some from other planets don’t seem to see it that way. It’s good to know that my old friend Orion has been raising you with a respect of other cultures; such things should be encouraged in the youth. Speaking of, let me introduce you to my own cub, Coda.”

 

Coda suddenly found himself with Fang’s tree-trunk of an arm around his shoulders, thrusting him in front of the two travelers. King Orion looked him over in polite consideration and put out his hand for a shake. Coda set his shoulders back and let a sense of cool composure flow over his face before taken the offered hand in a firm grip.

 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty,” Coda said in an even tone, careful to be respectful but not so much so that he was showing his belly. Orion may be a powerful warrior King, but there was only one person Coda deferred to, “I hope you enjoy your time with us here on Bestia.”

 

“It’s good to meet you too, Coda,” Orion said with a nod, “I’m glad Fang has taken someone so calm and respectful into his pack, Gods know he needed it. I wish I was as gifted with my own ward.”

 

“Hey Orion that’s mean!” Erin huffed, angrily poking his King in the side, his long hair waggling behind him in a way that reminded Coda of how some of the young pups in their Caravan’s tails did when they were excited. The Beastian felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Could someone this cute really be the fabled Crimson Bolt? “I help you out plenty! Besides if we both had grumpy faces like yours then nothing would ever get done!”

 

“He’s got a point, Orion.” Fang said teasingly.

 

“Don’t encourage him, please,” Orion sighed, “I see you really haven’t changed at all, Fang.”

 

“Fang is now as Fang has always been, Your Highness,” Coda said diplomatically, “And we of Burst Roar would have him no other way.”

 

“I am well aware of that, Young One,” Orion nodded, before pushing the redhead at his side toward Coda, “Erin, make nice with this one. Maybe you can finally learn how to behave yourself from him.”

 

“If I haven’t learned by now it will never happen you know,” Erin said, turning his head and scrunching up his nose at the King. Orion raised a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his ward before jutting his chin out towards Coda. Erin turned around and another brilliant smile bloomed across that adorable face. The Laman deftly held out hand to Coda, “Still, it’s very nice to meet you Coda. I hope we can be friends!”

 

“Likewise,” Coda said smoothly, somewhat doubting he would be compatible with the kind of person this boy seemed to be. He took Erin’s hand in his for what he planned to be a quick shake, when something startling happened. 

 

Coda’s whole world narrowed down to just Erin. Everything else just seemed to fade away until the only thing he was aware of was the smiling boy with his hand in Coda’s grasp. His rigorously controlled instincts bubbled up to the surface of his mind like the forest’s ancient geysers, bursting out in a flood of urges and emotions. This boy smelled like nothing Coda had ever encountered before, complete foreign and yet unceasingly enchanting. His nimble fingers, rough in the distinct way of someone who routinely dealt with knives, felt like they had been made to fit in Coda’s hand. His smile brought about a strange warmth in Coda’s chest that flowed through his blood until it filled his whole body. Coda fought to quell the swirling maelstrom of his beastial nature pushing against his conscious mind and failed in spectacular fashion. He watched, almost like it was happening to someone else, as his arm pulled back, dragging the redhead in close to Coda’s body. Coda buried his nose in the crook of Erin’s neck and breathed in a lungful of the delectable scent.

 

“ **_MATE,_ ** “ He heard himself growl, followed by a round a surprised gasps. 

 

No that couldn’t be right! Such a declaration could not have come from his own mouth! His body must be mistaken! There’s no way this Laman boy, possibly the supposed  _ Crimson Bolt  _ of all people _ ,  _ could be his destined Mate! The gods wouldn’t play such a cruel trick on him would they? It was rare to have a destined Mate, a person that a Bestian could tell from the very first encounter was their one and only. To have one was to have your union ordained by the gods and only the most blessed of Beastians were given such a gift. Such matings were said to happen only to those with strong inner beasts; so there was no way Coda, with his calm nature and small beastial traits, could be amoung the ranks of the blessed. Especially not with some strange offworlder! 

 

But Erin smelled so heavenly and his body fit so perfectly against Coda’s, warm and soft and inviting, like they were two halves of the same whole. 

 

No! Coda had to pull himself together! This was the (alleged) Crimson Bolt he was cuddling! Not to mention he was supposed to be playing diplomat. What kind of image of Beastia was this giving to Erin? Not to mention his foreign King?! He needed to regain control of the situation. With one final inhale of Erin’s wonderful scent, Coda pulled back to look the boy in the eyes and face the inevitable backlash.

 

No backlash was found however. Instead Coda found Erin’s eyes sparkling up at him in awe and the boy’s perfect cupid's bow lips forming a surprised O. The Beastian watched in confusion as Erin lifted his hand, the one not still help possessively in Coda’s grasp, and reached cautiously up towards Coda’s face. Coda thought Erin was going to touch his cheek, or maybe push a bit of his hair behind his ear like Coda was fighting the urge to do to one long red strand curling around the Laman’s chin, but Erin’s hand went right past his face and on towards the top of Coda’s head. It was with a sudden jolt of understanding, and the spotting of a flash of yellow cloth on the ground next to them, that Coda realized he turban had fallen off. Before Coda could stop him, Erin had wrapped gentle fingers around dark furred ears. 

 

“Wow Coda,” Erin whispered, voice filled with astonishment as his nimble digits ran up and down Coda’s fluffy ears, making the dark-haired boy blink at the sensation, “They’re so soft.”

 

“Erin. No.” Orion said, voice taking on a steely edge, “We discussed this. You aren’t to touch a Beastian’s animal features.”

 

The King reached out an arm to reprimand his insubordinate ward but Coda took two hurried steps back, dragging Erin out of the King’s reach. Usually the King would be right in scolding Erin for touching Coda’s ears. It was considered a somewhat intimate act, to touch another’s ears and tail. Certainly not something to be kept private, but definitely something only done with close members of one’s pack. For a stranger, an  _ offworlder  _ no less, to touch a Beastian’s ears without asking permission was an utmost taboo. In any other circumstance; had Erin, King Orion’s attendant, reached out and grabbed Coda, Chief Fang’s ward, by the ears; the peace talks would have ended right there and Lama would find itself without any trade deals with Beastia for the next 10 starcycles. Luckily for all of them, these were very different circumstances indeed.

 

“It’s quite alright, Your Majesty,” Coda said quickly, wrapping his free arm around Erin’s waist and fighting the instinct to bare his teeth at King Orion, “He can touch them as much as he wants.”

 

“As much as he wants?” Fang asked carefully, voice unusually serious, “Are you sure you’re comfortable with that, Coda?”

 

“I am more than sure, Fang,” Coda assured him, tilting his head forward so Erin could better reach his ears and making the redhead giggle, “They are his to pet if he wishes to pet them.”

 

“Well then...that’s wonderful! I’m so glad Coda!” Fang crowed happily, knowing exactly what such a statement meant from Coda. If his previous declaration had not been enough to convince his pack leader, then Coda giving Erin permission to touch his ears, which he barely even let  _ Fang  _ do, was more than sufficient. Coda had found and accepted Erin as his Mate, and with that acceptance came a change in the nature of King Orion’s meeting. “Come my friend, let’s leave the boys to get acquainted. After all we have a treaty to finalize, don’t we?”

 

“What? Finalize?!” Orion sputtered in shock. He hadn’t even pitched his treaty proposition to Fang yet and the other was already talking about finalizing it? The young King hadn’t expected the Caravan leader to even  _ consider  _ an offer of treaty until the fifth day of their meetings, and that was if Orion was lucky enough for Fang to consider one at all. Would the legendarily loyal Beastian really put the safety and prosperity of his Pack at risk just because his cub had a crush on Erin?! Orion wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth though, so when Fang slung an amiable arm over the King’s shoulder and started dragging him towards a tent, Orion just followed after in bemusement.

 

Coda meanwhile, was content to ignore the two leaders and focus on the redhead in his arms still happily stroking his ears. He was still close enough for that lovely scent wafting off the boy to reach Coda’s sensitive nose. He really did smell divine, Coda could get used to being surrounded by such a scent. He wanted nothing more than to find out if Erin tasted as good as he smelled but the air around them was suddenly filled with wolf whistles and gossiping whispers from the members of his Caravan. This was obviously not the place for them to  _ get acquainted  _ as Fang had put it. He should take after his packmate’s lead and move Erin to someplace with a little more privacy.

 

“Erin, would you mind accompanying me to my tent?” Coda asked, finally giving in to his urge and pushing the errant bang behind Erin’s ear to gain the other’s attention, “We can sit down in the warmth and get to know each other better. You wanted to be friends right?” 

 

“That sounds good to me,” Erin said, pausing in his meandering strokes of Coda’s ears, “As long I can pet your ears again while we chat.”   
  


“As I told Fang before,” Coda said, ducking out from under Erin’s hands and wrapping an arm around his waist. He lead his Laman guest towards the tent right next to the Chief’s own, away from the teasing jeers of the rest of his pack, and holding the flap open for Erin, “They are yours to pet if you so wish.”

 

“I very much do wish!” Erin said eagerly, stepping through the tent entrance and nodding his thanks to Coda, “They’re so soft, I almost can’t help myself. Soft things are few and far between on Lama, especially for me when I was growing up. Now I treasure every chance I get to touch fluffy things like your ears.”

 

“Is that so?” Coda asked forlornly, worried for what his Mate’s had been like before their meeting. Sure, Coda was aware that Lama had been at war for far longer than anyone could really remember, but it had never really hit Coda how that had affected the planet’s people. How bad had a child like Erin, noticeably shorter and lighter than most Lamans and made even more of a target by his odd-for-the-planet bright red hair, faired amongst the rest of the warmongering population? And (if his sources were to be trusted) how had this seemingly sweet and naive boy become the feared assassin, the Crimson Bolt? 

 

“Yep!” Erin chirped, bouncing about Coda’s tent and inspecting his possessions before whirling around to face the Beastian with another blinding smile. The redhead reached up and cupped his hands around Coda’s ears, stroking them adoringly, “I’m so very grateful to you for letting me pet you as much as I want! Your ears are the softest thing I’ve come across yet!”

 

“Well I’m happy you’re happy with them,” Coda said, cheeks warming at such childish praise from his intended. While this sort of talk was all well and good, now that they were alone Coda was feeling the urge to do something other than talk. Without the open air whipping about them or the interference of the smell of his packmates, Coda was completely surrounded by Erin’s intoxicating scent. His inner beast roared, begging Coda to take his Mate, bend them over his bedroll and mark them all over, to blend their scents and their bodies into that of true bonded ones. 

 

But Erin wasn’t a Beastian. He was an offworlder, a Laman at that, not exactly a people known for being in touch with their instincts. (Of all the worlds, why did it have to be Lama that his intended hailed from? It couldn’t have been a more compatible people, like the Sirenese, with their artful hearts and connection to the sea; No! It had to be a Laman!) So Coda would have to be clever about wooing his Mate into his bed. 

 

Which was fine by him to be honest! It was traditional to have to pass some kind of test for a Bestian to claim their intended. Luckily for Coda, instead of a test of strength or speed or courage, it seemed his test would be one of wit. And the crafty Beastian already had an idea that just might work to win over his love.

 

“You know Erin,” Coda began, careful to keep his tone even and conversational, “I’m glad you like my ears so much, but I do have something even softer than them if you’d like to pet that as well.”

 

“Oh?” Erin asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“Yes, it’s true,” Coda nodded, “Look here.” With a second of focus, Coda manifested his tail. He felt the fluffy appendage brush against the back of his knees and he pulled his robe aside to show Erin.

 

“Oh wow, Coda!” Erin said, face lighting up with delight. The redhead reached out one hand, eager to pet the soft-looking fur, but Coda stepped out of his grasp. “What? Hey Coda! Can I touch your tail? Please? You said I could!”

 

“Hmmm, well I don’t know,” Coda said thoughtfully, walking around Erin, skirting the edge of the other boy’s range, “I mean for you to  _ really  _ pet my tail I’d have to take off my robe and my belt, maybe even my pants! So I would be practically naked and you’d still be dressed. That doesn’t sound very fair to me, now does it?”

 

“....No I guess it doesn’t…” Erin said frowning sadly. Perfect, Coda could practically see the cogs turning in that cute little mind. Could it really be thateasy? There’s no way his Mate could be that naive, right? 

 

“Exactly, so what do you think we should do about---” 

 

“Oh! I know!” Erin exclaimed, before Coda could even finish his thought. Coda watched in shock as Erin quickly undid the chain at the front of his uniform and shucked the jacket onto the floor of Coda’s tent. The Beastian could only blink in surprise as he watched nimble fingers undo the various hooks and clasps that held the Laman’s clothing together, filing away the information for later use, until Erin was kicking out of his boots and shimmying out of his pants. 

 

“There see! Now we’ll be even!” Erin said happily, spreading his arms out as if Coda needed proof that the other was truly only in his boxers and undershirt. “That means you’ll let me pet your tail now, right?” 

 

Coda felt his face heat up, ears twitching in embarrassment. How could the attendant to a warrior King, a supposed legendary assassin, act so innocent?! Did he not get the implications of what he was doing? Dear Gods, Coda would have to watch over his Mate like a hawk if that was truly the case. No one that cute and gullible should be left alone for too long! 

 

“Ah, well, Yes? I mean of course,” Coda said, clearing his throat nervously, “I’m more than willing to let you pet my tail if you’re going to be so accommodating.” 

 

Erin’s grin grew wider and he nodded expectantly at Coda. Coda felt his cheeks grow even hotter if that were possible, but this technically was what he had wanted to happen do it was his turn to make a move. Swallowing down his trepidation, Coda shrugged out of his long red robe. He locked eyes with Erin’s eager gaze and unhooked his belt, carefully laying the many pockets on a side table next to his bedroll. Then he turned his back to the Laman, making sure to give the redhead a good view when he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Once his upper body was bare, Coda flopped back onto his bed roll and tugged off his leggings, leaving him in just his underwear. 

 

“Come sit over here,” Coda called, waving his tail, now freed from its prison, back and forth at Erin, “It’ll be more comfortable for both of us on the bed, don’t you think?”

 

Erin nodded eagerly at Coda, seemingly unperturbed by the other’s nakedness, and bound over to the bed in ill-concealed excitement. The redhead dropped down next to Coda, leaving only enough room between them for the Beastian’s fluffy tail to lay unhindered. Coda’s ears flicked back and his tail fluffed up a bit more in anticipation. The darkhaired boy hadn’t actually planned to get this far so easily and now that he had his overly earnest Mate sat on his bed, keenly waiting for him to make the next move, Coda wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

 

“Oh Coda, you were right! You’re tail really is softer than your ears!” Erin crooned, much to Coda’s embarrassment. The Laman boy brought Coda’s tail up to his cheek and nuzzled his face into it, sighing wistfully at the feeling, “This is the softest thing I’ve ever touched.”

 

“I’m glad you like it so much,” Coda smiled, endeared by his odd but cute Mate, “Who would have guessed you’d be so quick to be won over? I never dreamed I would have a Mate so easy to please.”

 

“You used that word again,” Erin mumbled sleepily, gently wrapping his arms around Coda’s tail and looking up at Beastian through half-lidded eyes, “You said it before too, when we shook hands.”

 

“Ah yes, well,” Coda said, clearing his throat, “Mates are a Beastian concept, both a tradition of our culture and a facet of our biology.”

 

“Oh?” Erin asked in mild interest, trailing his fingers up to the base Coda’s tail before slowly walking them back down, “Will you tell me more about it? Beastia’s such a beautiful planet, it makes sense that it would have a beautiful culture too.”

 

“Mates are...I mean, well,” Coda fumbled for the right words. Erin had put him in a bit of pickle here; either Code could explain to Erin that he was his destined one, ordained by the gods that said boy probably didn’t follow, and risk getting rejected, or he could make something up to buy some extra time in wooing the boy, and risk Erin finding out later and becoming angry at the lie. 

 

“Take your time, Coda,” Erin murmured, scratching lightly at the sensitive skin under soft navy fur, “We have all the time in the world, afterall. I’m more than willing to wait while you get your thoughts in order as long as you’re willing to let me play with your cute little tail.”

 

“Wait, what?” Coda spluttered.

 

“What? You didn’t know that your tail is cute?” Erin asked brightly. “It’s the cutest tail I’ve ever seen Coda! Your ears are absolutely adorable too. I’ve seen other Beastian’s animal traits when they sell in the bazaars on other worlds, but I’ve never seen any as cute as yours. I’m sure they aren’t as soft either, but that’s only a guess.”

 

“Have you ever pet another Beastian’s ears or tail?” Coda asked, his throat going dry at the thought of Erin lovingly caressing some strange merchant’s tail in the back alley of a Laman marketplace. Had some other already tried to lay claim to his sweet Erin? Would Coda have a to fight for his Mate after all?

 

“Of course not silly,” Coda giggled, reaching up to run a finger soothingly over Coda’s pressed-back ear, “I know you’re not supposed to touch a Beastian’s animal features without permission. It’s something that’s only done with those they love. That’s why the only Beastian whose ears and tail I’ve touched is Coda.”

 

That was too much for Coda, that last straw that broke his tentatively held control. Erin  _ did  _ understand the significance of ear and tail touching and still went ahead with petting Coda. That was more than enough for Coda’s inner beast to see that it’s Mate had accepted the claim. Coda, a slave to the sudden swarming need from deep within, pounced on Erin.  

 

They both fell backward onto Coda’s bedroll, the impact softened by the many blankets the Beastian slept with. Erin blinked up at Coda, wide crimson eyes filled with innocent surprise but no fear. The look was almost too much for Coda to bear. He had this boy, this trained Laman warrior, pinned down by the wrists but Erin wasn’t fighting him at all. The redhead was merely looking up at him with curiosity, waiting for Coda to make his next move. His beautiful strong Mate was willing to trust Coda with his vulnerability, easily giving Coda access to is soft underbelly and letting the darkhaired boy lead their little dance. What a gift he had been given! It would be remiss of him not to indulge in what he had been offered, right?

 

Coda had to fight with the animal in his mind, trying to convince it that they had to  _ stop  _ that they had to  _ go slow  _ with Mate because Mate may have some idea about ears and tails but he didn’t really know anything about Mating. They didn’t want to scare him off before they could truly claim him right? But the Beastian couldn’t help the low possessive growl that bubbled up in his throat at the thought of Erin handing himself over on a silver platter. 

 

Coda looked down at Erin, hoping he hadn’t scared the boy with the noise, only to jolt back in surprise at the knowing glint in the other’s eyes. With a sigh and a far too easy flick of his wrists, Erin’s arms were out of Coda’s grasp and winding their way around the Beastian’s neck.

 

“Oh Coda, don’t go getting cold feet on me now,” Erin murmured in a sultry tone, far different than the innocent one his voice held before, “We were just starting to get somewhere.”

 

“W-what?!” Coda sputtered, face going as red as Erin’s hair. Where had this come from? Had he been duped? Was the innocence an act all along?!

 

“Come on now,” Erin urged, unmistakable pout bleeding into the sultry tone, “Aren’t you going to eat me up, Mr.Big Bad Wolf?”

 

Oh Great Gods even when he was trying to be sexy Erin was cute! The innocence wasn’t totally an act then, but he definitely played it up to reel Coda in. The Beastian couldn’t help but respect such well executed tactics. Even without knowing him, Erin was able to find and attack Coda’s weakness for cute things with pinpoint accuracy. His Mate was truly a gift and Coda couldn’t take it anymore! Erin obviously wanted this too, he was literally asking to be taken, and Coda would give his sweet Mate anything he asked for. 

 

With the last of his hesitation leaving him, Coda lunged forward and clamped his mouth over Erin’s in a searing kiss. Erin moaned into Coda’s lips, tangling his hands in Coda’s hair and moving the Beastian’s head into a better position. Two could play at that game however. Coda gently grasped the long tail of hair at the back of Erin’s head and not-so-gently pulled it back, forcing Erin’s head back with a gasp. Coda looked down at Erin, splayed out under him with his chin forced up leaving his lovely swan neck on display, and gave the Laman a toothy grin. Erin’s eyes widened slightly, pupils blown with lust, before closing them in acceptance. He may have had to tease Coda into action but it was obvious that Erin wanted the Beastian to take the lead. Coda was more than willing to comply with such a wish. 

 

Animal instinct bubbling up once more, the Beastian shot forward and bit down at juncture of Erin’s neck. The redhead cried out in pain but it quickly turned into a moan as Coda’s saliva worked its way into his system. Coda was loathed to cause any pain to his new Mate but the initial bite was crucial to laying his claim. There was a chemical in his fangs that would act as an aphrodisiac in his Mate’s body, sending Erin into a sort of short heat as their bond was formed. The Mating bite would leave a silvery scar on Erin’s shoulder, that and the change in his scent after their bonding would mark him as Coda’s. If Erin had been a Beastian he would have returned Coda’s bite with one of his own, but as a Laman his body didn’t make the same sort of chemical to make a Mating mark.

 

Or at least that’s what Coda thought until Erin wrenched his head around and locked his jaw around Coda’s shoulder. Coda winced slightly but his Mate’s dull teeth didn’t do much damage, barely enough to draw blood. Coda felt an odd sensation, a moment of dizziness mixed with the odd scent of the sea on the wind, but it was gone in an instant. In its place was an even stronger urge to bury himself to the hilt in his Mate’s virgin hole. With renewed fervor, Coda began to tear at Erin’s undershirt, desperate to taste even more of that delectable skin. Erin was more than happy to return the favor, scrabbling fingers tugging at Coda’s underwear, crying out his eagerness for all that Coda was willing to give him. The two boys moved together as one, falling deeper and deeper into the heady heat of their first bonding. They were blind to the world, totally engrossed in each other. 

 

Unfortunately for everyone else, the world was not blind to them as well.

 

In the next tent over, Orion sat uncomfortably across the table from Fang, trying with all his might to ignore the sounds coming from next door. The Laman King almost spilled what little was left of his drink as another of ward’s wonton cries carried through the fabric of the tent’s walls. He didn’t know what was worse, having to hear Erin going at it with Fang’s cub or watching the Chief’s obvious delight at hearing the same sounds.

 

“How about a toast, Old Friend?” Fang asked with a boisterous laugh. The Beastian Chief gleefully refilled Orion’s cup with more of his best spirits and held his own cup up, “To the prosperity of our cubs and the joining of our houses?”

 

“The joining of our houses?” Orion asked, clinking the rim of his glass against Fangs before downing it at another moan from his attendant, “I mean yes they obviously like each other, but teenagers are just like this aren’t they? Don’t you think your taking this a bit fast, Fang?”

 

“Of course not,” Fang said, waving off Orion dismissively and downing his own drink, “This is the way of Beastians. I raised Coda from just a pup, he’s not one to shirk on tradition. He may be the more level headed of the two of us but he’s no less stubborn when he wants to be. Besides I couldn’t think of a better match for him. Your boy is adorable, and seems utterly sweet, just Coda’s type not that he would ever admit it. Plus I’ve heard the stories about his exploits.”

 

“Exploits? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Orion said smoothly, neatly inspecting the rim of his glass.

 

“You can play that game with me all you want Orion, you know it never works.” Fang said, sharp incisors glinting as he grinned, “I’ve been all over this galaxy with my Caravan, you think I haven’t heard of your illusive Crimson Bolt? The name is quite fitting but I will admit I wasn’t expecting one so young, or so  _ pretty.  _ He certainly doesn’t look or smell Laman, Orion, where did you find him?”

 

“Does it really matter, Fang?” Orion said sharply, staring down his old friend with no hint of backing down. The two remained deadlocked until another lusty cry, this one from Coda, sounded through the tent. Orion slapped a hand over his face in mortification but Fang just let out another ecstatic laugh.

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter, at least not right now,” Fang agreed, taking another sip from his drink, as if he were cheering their wards on or something, “He’s obviously strong, and giving my Coda a run for his money by the sounds of it. I know he must be honorable if you raised him, and even a blind man could see his beauty. I’m sure he’ll bear lovely pups, a testament to both our lines.”

 

Orion’s head was spinning. Mates? Pups?! Erin was far too young for any of that! Not ot mention that crazy fish-twin of his would gut Orion alive when he found out! But a treaty between Lama and the Beastia Caravans was too important to be screwed up by something as simple as Orion’s protective streak. It wasn’t like Erin couldn’t take care of himself when he needed to. And despite his hotheadedness, Orion knew Fang would never raise a cub that would hurt their Mate; It was against the very base of the Beastian’s principles. For the time being at least, Orion would have to grin and bear this wild fantasy of Fang’s. If the Caravan Chief thinking his cub and Orion’s ward getting Beastian-married was what would convince him to sign a peace treaty, then the King would entertain it; for the good of his people. 

 

After all they were just a couple of horny teenagers, how attached can they get in a day?

 

With that in mind, Orion drained his second glass of Fang’s alcohol and put on a brave face. Forcing a smile he accepted a third glass and raised it in toast, moving the conversation from their canoodling wards and onto the more pressing matter of the peace treaty. If Erin having a fuck with Fang’s boy was what got Beastia on Lama’s side, then so be it. Erin was obviously enjoying himself and what the boy’s overprotective brother didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

 

___~*0*~___

 

A half dozen stars over, on the planet of Sirena, the famed soothsayer King Sardinia sat frazen at his reading table. His usual pale complection overrun by two bursts of furious crimson on his cheeks. He crushed a tarot card in his grasp, one from his more favored set, before throwing it down to the table in a rage. Such a reading was completely unacceptable! He would not let these events come to pass. He stormed out of the room, yelling to Shinkai to ready his ship.

 

He suddenly had very pressing business to attend to on Beastia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! I'm trying to get all my Hoshi Meguri ideas out before Banri inevitably shoots me down with the cannon! Also please be easy on me if this seems a little sloppy, I wrote a good portion of it while recovering from a car accident. I'm fine nothing broken but they did give me pain killers for the muscle strain and bruising sooooooo yeah I may have been a wee bit loopy while writing parts. But this has been sitting in my drive for too long and I am tired of staring at it so here it is please enjoy! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
